Home
by aashblack
Summary: A pregnant Kagome thinks back on her relationship with Inuyasha, and if she is willing to forgive him for his indiscretions. A story told in snippets. InuKag. OneShot. AU. OOC.


Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sure a few of you remember me from my first failed attempt at fanfiction with 'The Fat Cat', but I didn't have the story planned out and I had no time for writing.

This on the other hand, I've been working on this for a while. I know it seems rushed and it's paced very weird, but please be nice! This is my first complete fanfiction. I don't know how all of my inspirations spit these out so easily... I can never seem to put my thoughts into words. Oh well.

Please review and I hope you enjoy! n_n

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. That right belongs to the incredibly talented (and lucky) Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome was nervous. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha was going to react to the news she had for him, but she hoped he would be as happy as she was.

"I can't believe you! How could you betray me like that, betray our life?!" Kagome shouted, tears threatening to spill.

"Baby, I'm sorry—"

"No. I can't believe that I come home early from work, only to see you screwing Kikyo on our bed!" Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "I – I had good news to share with you…" she whispered as she put her face in her hands.

Inuyasha just stood there, unsure of what to do. He knew he was the reason for Kagome's tears, and he knew what a piece of shit he truly was. He didn't know whether to grovel at Kagome's feet, or to just walk out of her life forever, saving her both the hassle and the heartache.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" asked Inuyasha.

"You heard me. How long? How long have you been sleeping with that… that tramp?!" Kagome asked, arms crossed against her chest, tears still pouring.

Inuyasha's ears came down, amber eyes staring at the ground, "About six months now."

Kagome's mouth opened in shock and disgust. She quickly turned on her heel and went into their bedroom. She came out 30 seconds later with most of Inuyasha's clothes and headed straight for the balcony.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha shouted as he stared at her in horror.

"Get out of here! Get out, get out, get out!" Kagome screamed as she threw his clothes from the second story and stormed towards him after. She started to push him out of their front door with alarming strength and with a final shove, Inuyasha tripped over the front door trim.

"I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi! Hate you!" Kagome spit out while throwing a white, plastic stick at his chest and slamming the door.

Inuyasha picked it up off the ground, eyes opening wide at what he saw.

It was a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test that read positive.

* * *

"Sango, I just don't know what to do… I want to hate him, but I can't seem to let go…" Kagome confided to her best friend.

"I'm just packing up the rest of his things, and literally every single item brings back a memory. It hurts so much…"

Two weeks had passed since the Kikyo incident and Kagome was finishing up packing up the rest of Inuyasha's things. Being together seven years, you tend to acquire a bunch of useless items, and even though Kagome could not stand the thought of Inuyasha, she couldn't seem to let herself throw anything of his away. Not even that stupid foam sword he had won at her little brother's school fair.

* * *

~_**Five Years Ago~**_

"_Kagome… why are we here again?" a twenty year old Inuyasha asked his girlfriend._

"_Inu! We are here to support my brother's school! Plus it's a fun way to pass the time," a nineteen year old Kagome explained as she shoved Inuyasha to the side, giggling._

"_Keh," was the only thing to come out of the hanyou's mouth. _

_Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off Inuyasha's face and he stopped walking. Kagome noticed that he had stopped so she took a few steps back to see if he was okay. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, getting no response. He was looking straight ahead. She turned around and saw what he was looking at. A foam sword._

_A foam sword._

_A FUCKING FOAM SWORD._

_She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha shook out of his trance and ran past her towards the dart game._

_Twenty dollars and an annoyed Kagome later, Inuyasha had his foam sword._

_He named it 'Tessaiga'._

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory.

'Oh Inuyasha—' Kagome's thoughts were cut short.

"Kagome! Hello are you there?!" a frantic Sango screamed over the phone.

"Sorry Sango… I was just caught up in another memory."

Kagome sighed, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh Kags, I'm so sorry…" Sango whispered.

"Last I heard, Inuyasha doesn't seem to be faring any better than you. Miroku says it looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"Yeah he's probably too busy screwing Kikyo to be able to sleep," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

Sango had heard her. And she knew the truth.

* * *

Inuyasha was driving the same route he drove every day.

Well… used to at least.

He had gotten a call from Kagome; she had said that the last of his things had been packed. Everything would be on the front porch.

He parked his car on the driveway and turned it off. He stayed inside, needing to continue sitting because all of these memories came flooding in at the same time.

He had remembered looking at seven different houses before Kagome and he were able to agree on something they both liked. He remembered picking out all of the furniture, he also remembered the bill. He grimaced.

Inuyasha remembered their first night in the house in front of him.

* * *

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

"_I can't believe we finally got our own house babe!" Kagome screamed in excitement. _

"_Now you're stuck with me forever," she winked as she turned around to face him, still walking up the stairs._

_Inuyasha felt the butterflies in his stomach as he saw her smile._

_He grabbed her in a passionate hold and kissed her. When she granted him entrance into her mouth, his tongue shot out and danced with hers. That was the thing about Inuyasha; he could bring Kagome to her knees with a kiss alone. Little did she know that her kisses did the same thing to him._

_He kissed his way over to her neck, down her chest, unbuttoning her shirt slowly._

"_How about you and I start christening every room?" suggested Inuyasha._

_Kagome responded with pulling his pants down._

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at the memory. That first night was glorious. Hell, every night he spent with Kagome was glorious. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. For getting caught up with his co-worker, Kikyo. He had just been so stressed out at the time at the accounting firm where he worked; he let himself get caught up in some twisted fantasy. He let Kikyo seduce him, and he was foolish enough to let it continue.

Inuyasha slammed his head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off. Was he going through some quarter-life crisis?

As he solemnly walked up to the house, he heard the door open.

Kagome stood there in jeans and a black V-neck, her eyes red from crying for two weeks straight.

Inuyasha locked eyes with her and still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I thought you weren't going to see me?" Inuyasha stated.

"Well I wasn't, but I heard the horn and thought it might have been someone else," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha started to growl, "What, are you expecting someone _else_?"

"If I was that shouldn't be any concern of yours!" Kagome shouted, "And no, I wasn't. You never know when a friend might come over though to wipe my tears."

They stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds.

"So… how is Miss Tramp Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "There is _no more_Miss Tramp Kikyo. I ended things with her the night you kicked me out."

"Pfft, yeah I don't believe that for a second," scoffed Kagome.

"You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling the truth. It took extreme circumstances to get my head out of my ass, but it happened and now I'm feeling the repercussions."

"I love you Kagome, and I know that no amount of apologies is ever going to make right of what I've done. I just… I just wanted you to know that."

He grabbed the boxes on the porch and made his way back to his car.

* * *

Kagome was now five months pregnant.

She and Inuyasha talked about once a week, usually just about her and the baby's health. Why punish their unborn child without a father when said father is ready and willing to co-parent?

Inuyasha was going to meet her at the doctor's office. Today they were going to find out the sex of their child. Kagome was waiting outside the office, not wanting to go inside without Inuyasha. She was nervous, and even though they were not on good terms, Inuyasha always had a way to calm her nerves and put her at peace.

She missed him. She missed his laugh, the way his nose would scrunch up whenever she chopped up onions. She missed seeing his briefcase next to the staircase. She missed the way he kissed her; she missed the security she felt with him next to her. She missed everything.

Was she willing to forgive and forget? To just ignore the fact that he had been having sex with her and another woman at the same time?

Seven years though… they had had seven years of love, laughter, pain, and happiness between them. Was that so easy to give up?

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when she saw Inuyasha approach her.

* * *

Kagome was nervous. They were going to find out whether she was blessed with a boy or girl. She was secretly hoping for a boy, but she would be happy with whatever she was given, as long as they were healthy.

Inuyasha was by her side the whole time. He reached for her hand, and she surprisingly accepted it.

A small smile came to his lips. 'Maybe she will forgive me after all.'

"Hi guys, I'm Dr. Suikotsu. I'm going to be helping you out today!" the handsome doctor explained while shaking both Inuyasha and Kagome's hands.

He put the gel on Kagome's growing stomach, trying to find the baby's heartbeat.

**Dun dun… dun dun… dun dun…**

"There it is! There is your baby's heartbeat!" Dr. Suikotsu exclaimed.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hold on her hand tighten. She looked up at him; it looked as if he were going to cry. She gave him a reassuring squeeze back and as he looked down at her, she gave him one of the most radiant smiles Inuyasha had ever seen.

"And now, for the moment of truth… c'mon machine, is it a boy or a girl?" Dr. Suikotsu interrupted.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the screen eagerly.

"Yep. Yep that is definitely a penis. Looks like you guys are going to be the proud parents of a little boy! Congratulations!"

Inuyasha gave a laugh of joy and kissed Kagome, forgetting that they were not together.

Kagome was at first shocked, but let herself go, enjoying the kiss.

She could not live without this. Her heart couldn't handle being away from Inuyasha. Her decision was made.

* * *

A few days had passed since the doctor's visit with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't get him out of her mind; she needed to speak to him.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number which she knew by heart.

Inuyasha groaned. Who could be calling him so early in the morning? He looked down at his screen and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was on the other end.

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered as he picked up the phone.

"Inuyasha. I… I miss you. Can you please come over? I need you."

Inuyasha dropped the phone and ran down to his car, driving well above the speed limit to see Kagome. This was his chance.

* * *

She had been looking at a picture of her and Inuyasha together at her high school graduation when the doorbell rang. She gently sat it down and got up to greet Inuyasha. As soon as she opened the door he walked in and hugged her. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go ever again.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me. I swear, I'll make it up to you. Just… please. I don't care if you hate me, I can't be without you." Inuyasha said, some words getting mumbled by Kagome's hair.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's face and looked straight into his eyes. She hoped their son would be blessed with his beautiful amber color iris.

"Oh Inuyasha, I could never hate you," Kagome cried as she kissed him.

"Please, come home."

Two and a half more months passed, and Inuyasha was now back living in his own home with Kagome. Things weren't always easy, but they persevered through their issues day by day. He knew it would take years before she truly forgave him, but just having her in his life was a blessing in itself.

He sat down on the bed they shared, pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it up and there was an engagement ring, too beautiful for words. He had been saving up for years now, always knowing that Kagome was The One. It was a princess cut blue diamond atop a platinum band, lined with regular diamonds. It was the only ring that was worthy to be on Kagome's finger. He chose the blue because it had reminded him of Kagome's eyes. The very eyes that had entranced him when he was only a teenager.

* * *

_**~Seven Years Ago~**_

_Inuyasha was tipsy. Okay, Inuyasha was drunk. He was at the first graduation party of the summer, and he was having the time of his life. He had these last few months to party with his friends before they all headed their separate ways to different colleges. He was determined to stay single and to have fun._

"_HEY GUYS, LOOK WHO'S BACK?!" Miroku shouted as he busted through the doors, "and look who I brought!" _

_Inuyasha looked towards the door and saw two beautiful girls with his friend. He recognized the brunette as Miroku's new girlfriend, Sango. The other girl, he couldn't get a good look at her face. He walked towards his best friend, when suddenly; the girl turned around and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Blue. Her eyes were a beautiful, cerulean blue. He had never seen such gorgeous eyes in his entire eighteen years of existence._

_Miroku raised his hand to high-five his buddy, but Inuyasha walked right passed him to stand in front of the mystery girl. It was like there was a force pulling Inuyasha towards the blue-eyed vixen._

"_I'm Inuyasha."_

_She looked at him and smiled, "Kagome."_

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome in the nursery, painting the walls a light green color. She had said that 'blue was too cliché' and that her little boy 'was anything but ordinary'. She was getting bigger by the day, her bump clearly evident. She was wearing a loose, white t-shirt with gray sweats. To Inuyasha, she had never looked more beautiful.

He went up to her, kissed her, and went down on one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi. From the moment I met you, I knew that I was in trouble. The fact that you have stayed by my side for all these years is evidence that I do not deserve you. You are the most caring person I know, and I would do anything to take all the pain I've caused you away. My main priority is our family now. I will never let myself get involved with anything bad ever again, and I swear my life to you and our son."

"You are the only one able to calm me down when I'm at my worst. You know my secrets and you know my life. You are my best friend. Your kindness inspires me to be a better person. Your drive for life makes me try harder in my every day battle against myself. I lost you once, and I'm never losing you again. Please, marry me," Inuyasha said as he opened up the box.

Kagome was in tears by this point.

"I will."

* * *

Kagome smiled down at the newborn in her arms. She had brought this life into the world. She and Inuyasha. He was so beautiful.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her and the baby, as if he was trying to imprint this moment into his memory. She had no doubt in her mind that this was what real happiness felt like. She closed her eyes and felt lips kissing her forehead.

"You did great," whispered Inuyasha.

"So did you," Kagome teased, "here, hold him."

Inuyasha was mortified to hold his son. What if he dropped him? What if he started crying? What if he peed on him? Oh, the possibilities were endless.

Kagome placed the baby into Inuyasha's arms, and… nothing happened.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his newborn son. He looked just like Kagome. While he was thankful that their baby was blessed with his beautiful fiancee's stunning features, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel disappointed that he contributed basically nothing to this child's physical looks. Then, the baby woke up and started to open his eyes. Amber met amber.

Inuyasha wanted to cry. He vowed at that moment to protect Kagome and their family with his entire being. He would die before he hurt one of them.

"What should we name him, Inu?" Kagome gently said, still recovering from just giving birth.

"How about 'Kenichi'?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think that sounds perfect," Kagome smiled as she looked over at her family, "to new beginnings."

"To new beginnings, Kagome."

* * *

Author's Note: I DID IT! Yay! Please comment and review and *hopefully* no flamers!~~~


End file.
